Dyskusja użytkownika:Minitsunade
Szablon nie wiem jak,a Kalit powiedział że nie chce takiego szablonu Odp. czy mogę Kalit mi powiedział, że nie chce takiego szablonu, ale on od dawna tu nic nie robi. Jak chcesz to zrób taki szablon, ale moim zdaniem szablon do broni nie jest potrzebny. Odpowiedz Jak masz napis edytuj, no to masz z boku taką strzałkę, tam masz te funkcje. str. pomocy Siema. Co myślisz o zrobieniu strony pomocy dla nowych użytkowników. [[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(Dyskusja)]] 10:50, gru 5, 2010 (UTC) problem Ja nie mam z tym problemu, ale GothicWarrior też miał i mi o nim pisał że też tak miał, ale później znowu się dało sprawdzić. Tylko mam pytanie kiedy zauważyłaś, że nie możesz korzystać z tej opcji? Nie wiem dlaczego występuje ten , jak wcześniej pisałem ja nie mam z tym problemów, mało mogę Ci pomóc w tej chwili, ale GothicWarrior później znowu mógł z tego korzystać i myślę, że w Twoim przypadku też tak będzie. Nie mogę Ci pomóc, bo musiałbym wbić na Twoje konto. Jedyne co teraz mogę zrobić to pogadać o tym z Kalitem, czy ze Staffem. Mogę też zrobić sobie nowe konto i sprawdzić czy mi będzie działać, ale wątpie że problem ten nie występuje u mnie, bo jestem adminem. [[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(Dyskusja)]]18:25, gru 10, 2010 (UTC) admin siema: Chciałem Ci powiedzieć, że niedawno uzyskałem stanowisko biurokraty, więc mogę robić adminów. Zauważam Twoją już ponadpółroczną pracę na wiki i mam dla Cb propozycje, chciałabyś być adminem? Oczywiście pogadam on tym jeszcze z Kalitem, ale moje zdanie liczy się tutaj bardziej ponieważ ja w przeciwieństwie do niego jestem aktywny. Więc co Ty na to? [[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(Dyskusja)]] 11:29, gru 16, 2010 (UTC) mam pytanie czy piszesz teraz artykuł o Hanare, tak pytam bo jak nie to ja bym go napisał, a nie chce robić sobie pracy jeśli już go piszesz GothicWarrior 13:04, gru 18, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior a to spoko tylko nie edytuj teraz kuchiyose: edo tensei :) strona główna siema jak Ci się podoba strona główna, teraz jest o wieleeee lepsza. Każdego tygodnia czy dnia przez cały 2011 będą foty tego typu z laskami z Naruto. Fajny pomysł, nie:D. A jaki chcesz kolor? [[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(Dyskusja)]]20:20, gru 23, 2010 (UTC) tak zostałem przydzielony do wyjaśnienia jak to działa tak więc po pierwsze poniższy tekst w sadź w podpis w preferencjach i zaznacz opcję traktuj podpis jako wikikod [[Użytkownik:Minitsunade|'Minitsunade']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Minitsunade|(Dyskusja)]] jak będzie się podpisywać to właśnie to wklejaj GothicWarrior nie ma sprawy wesolych świąt [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] podpis to zamiast tego koloru co masz to wklej orange. Wesołych Świąt! [[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(Dyskusja)]] 21:07, gru 23, 2010(UTC) nie narazie nie robię, więc jak chcesz to możesz pisać a Painrinnegan mi mówił kiedyś, że sam napisze :D ale skoro ty chcesz to nie mam nic przeciwko ale wstrzymaj się z tym, bo możliwe, że Painowi uda się naprawić szablony [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] aaaa no chyba, że tak już nie musisz dawać luk w szablonach, ale nie edytuj już istniejących artykułów, by je skasowac, bo mogą się później przyznać [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 19:12, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) to napisz do paina no już nie musisz zostawać luk w szablonie nie edytuj tego Pain już się tym zajmuje, a w postaci masz już normalnie narazie bym się wstrzymał z tym, że Deidara ma element wybuchu, na angielskiej wiki jest tak napisane, ale w sumie są to tylko teorie i sporo angilików się tam kłóci http://www.narutobase.net/manga/Naruto/514/13 ale tutaj nic nie ma napisanego[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 05:58, sty 6, 2011 (UTC) nie chcę cię martwić, ale w japońskiej masz kanji nie ma bata teraz ty piszesz o wszystkich grach, które są zalinkowane na czerwono xD[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 17:51, sty 8, 2011 (UTC) :D PS: i znalazłeś te kanji? jak ja szukałem to nie znalazłem żadnego japońskiego skanu, wogóle nic, a mogę znaleźć nawet z pierwszcy shippuudena biurokrata Siema, jak pewnie wiesz Kalit od dłuższego czasu jest nieaktywny więc moim zdaniem nie ma sensu trzymać przy nim rangi biurokraty. Na jego miejsce mógłby iść inny aktywny user. Odpowiedz na moim koncie czy jesteś za czy przeciwko odwołaniu Kalita i podpisz się na pomocą wstawienia podpisu, który masz w pasku narzędzi. dzięki za informacje :) SnT 19:07, sty 15, 2011 (UTC) mam pytanie, czy nie lepiej by brzmiało "pierwsze chikushodo" niż "pierwsze chikushodo poprzednio"?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 12:58, sty 30, 2011 (UTC) to może jukokudo pierwotnie? jak dla mnie to brzmi to trochę nie po polsku[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 14:40, sty 30, 2011 (UTC) ale na serio to tak nie brzmi zbyt po polskiemu, wg lepiej by brzmiało chikushodo za życia [[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(Dyskusja)]] 17:39, sty 30, 2011 (UTC) rozumiem więc, że uważasz, że pisze się Konoha-maru i że dattebayo oznacza "ten teges"?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 19:35, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) zastanów się: po co piszesz w stronie pomocy, że JPF ma wszystko dobre i że jak ktoś coś napisze jest błędnę. Przecież jak nagle zmienią nazwy jakiegoś miecza to od razu zmienicie go na wiki, bo uznacie że informacja jest fałszywa? zbytnie zaufanie wobec polskich wydawnictw, polonizacji itd. jest przesadą[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 19:41, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) no właśnie...obrazek był brzydki, oczy bolały i jej prawdziwy wygląd przedstawiony nie został, więc się mnie nie czepiaj[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 05:50, lut 16, 2011 (UTC) czepasz się, bo inaczej byś nie napisała i w dodatku głupoty pleciesz po swojemu[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 17:19, lut 16, 2011 (UTC) Dzięki Dzięki ,że tak mówisz . Na początku myślałem ,że to strona nie dla mnie i się nie nadaje ale teraz zmieniam zdanie. Planuję jeszcze zrobić kilka gier min. na PSP :) Bezio464 Jeszcze raz wielkie dzięki za pomoc :-) Bezio464 hej^^ Nie musisz dziękować^^ A artykuł nie cały jeszcze poprawiłam. Dzisiaj właśnie dokończe go cały poprawiać. A jakbym mogła ci jeszcze pomóc przy korekcie jakiegoś artykułu itp. to śmiało, pisz. Na pewno ci pomoge^^ Na kompie to i tak nic ciekawego do roboty nie mam, więc jeśli chcesz moge zajomować sie dla ciebie różnymi korektami itp. Tu masz mój numer gg jakbyś chciała pogadać: 31321004 ^^ Pozdro:)))) ej Mt, czemu na ten obrazek w Gaarze wrzuciłaś jakiegoś fanarta?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 17:37, mar 7, 2011 (UTC) aaaa po prostu jak do ciebie pisałem to sie jeszcze nie zaktualizowało[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 18:16, mar 7, 2011 (UTC) dzięki za przypilnowanie profilu :)[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 05:33, mar 25, 2011 (UTC) ej MiniTsunade nie uważasz czasami, że nazwa powinna być "nienawiść wśród Uchiha", bo jak dla mnie lepiej brzmi i mniej po jetixowsku[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 21:14, mar 25, 2011 (UTC) dziękuje[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 13:28, mar 26, 2011 (UTC) chciałem ci powiedzieć, że pisze się "chakra"[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 18:19, kwi 2, 2011 (UTC) chciałem cię poinformować, że mamy szablon dla gry.....[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 18:33, kwi 7, 2011 (UTC) alternatywna historia http://naruto-alternatywna-historia.blogspot.com/ tutaj znajdziesz opowiadania, ktore bede jak najczesciej dodawal jezeli cie to interesuje to wbijaj =D Pytanie Mam małe pytanko:jak mogłabym zmienić sobie kolor podpisu?Zhalia63(Dyskusja) 14:15, kwi 25, 2011 (UTC) Wielkie dzięki:)Talho [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 10:08, maj 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok.Dzięki:]Talho [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 17:06, maj 12, 2011 (UTC) nie ma problemu :) [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 17:29, cze 13, 2011 (UTC) Mam jedno pytanie, jak się usunąć za narutowiki, bo jakoś próbuję, próbuję i nie daje rady.Aslajan 11:01, cze 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Info Z powodu Twojej małej aktywności na wiki i ogólnym brakiem zainteresowania nią i jej sprawami, jestem zmusziny Cię odwołać.[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Pαιи-R.™']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(zapytaj)']] 09:53, sie 28, 2011 (UTC) Oczywiście że ci powiem. Tutaj możesz zanleźć taką reklamę - link 15:12, paź 17, 2011 (UTC) Tak wiem - Starszyzna wg. to chciała aby piątym został któryś z Sanninów a jako że orochimaru stał się taki jaki stał to zostało do wybory Tsunade i Jiraya, ale w Shippuudenie (ok 120) było so wspominane o tym że Danzo stara się zdobyć posade Hokage - potem czytałem na stronie (nie pamiętam dokładnej nazwy) że Danzo miał zostać Hokage - dokładnie tak jak napisałem :) 'Pozdrawiam NimpouSai ' Siemasz mówiłaś/eś mi że starszyzna chciała aby jiraya został 5th Hokage ale to był tylko ten koleś któri siedzi na środku ;) ta dwójka (baba i chop) którzy cały czas kłócą się z Tsunade o Naruto to oni chcieli aby Danzo byl Hokade :) Pozdrawiam :)